


if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me; and if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe

by bird_on_a_wire



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Bathing/Washing, Devotion, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Seasoned Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bird_on_a_wire/pseuds/bird_on_a_wire
Summary: Takes place after Season 3, Episode 3. After Uhtred and co. leave Dunholm to come to the aid of Aethelflaed, Uhtred is in need of comfort, and there is only one person he can turn to.
Relationships: Finan/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	if I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me; and if you were drowned at sea, I would give you my lungs so you could breathe

Uhtred sighs, closing the door to the quarters he'd been given by Aethelflaed, though he'd protested and said there was no reason why he couldn't sleep in the barn with his men. But the princess hadn't taken no for an answer, and secretly Uhtred is glad of it. His body is sore from the fight with Bloodhair, and while the cut on his hairline has stopped bleeding, his injuries, though not severe, still ache. Resting his back against the closed door, he slowly undoes his armor, unlacing each piece with a wince here or there. He's definitely hurt himself on his left side, under his arm. He can feel the pain travel deep under his shoulder blade, and the thought is irritating. He hates injuries like this. They remind him he is just a man, and time is the only thing to heal wounds such as these. They cannot be staunched or wrapped, nor ignored entirely. 

Despite the heavy presence of her and her curse, Uthred is thankful Skade is  _ elsewhere _ tonight. He knows she will not run, and if he cannot be free of her in practice, at least tonight, he can imagine otherwise. Though being alone with his thoughts causes Uhtred's mind to wander to Dunholm, to Ragnar's disappointment, Brida's rage. He was a fool to think this would work. Gisela would not be impressed with his decision making in the weeks and months since she had been taken from him.

A knock on the door startles him, and Uhtred's hand goes to his seax instinctively, shaking his head at the reaction as he opens the door. It's Finan, his own armor removed, a smile plastered on his face. 

"Finan…" 

"Lord." 

"Why do you like Stiorra's cat when she has caught a mouse?" Uhtred asks, warily eying the grinning Irishman. 

Finan clicks his teeth and motions for Uhtred to move out of the way as a gaggle of young novices appears behind Finan, rolling a sizeable wooden tub into Uhtred's room, followed by even more novices holding buckets of steaming water. Uhtred rolls his eyes, looking at Finan with dismay, but Finan will have none of it. 

"Ye cannot go traipsin' bare arsed into a river in the middle of winter, in front of a bunch of novices, Uhtred," Finan says, shooing the last of the girls out of the room when she drags her feet, her eyes looking from Uhtred to the tub and back again. "Get out of here, you little heathen, or I'll sic the Abbess on ye." The girl squeaked at the threat and ran from the room as Finan shut the door behind her. "You're welcome," Finan says, giving Uhtred a knowing look. 

"Thank you," Uhtred replies, laughing softly at Finan's over the top gesture. "This is unnecessary, no?" 

"Would ya just strip and get in the damn tub?" Finan says, wandering over to the table under the window, pouring himself a goblet full of wine. Finan has his back to the tub, occupied with the food that's been left out. Uhtred pulls his tunic over his head as he steps out of his trousers and into the tub. It isn't that Uhtred cares if Finan sees him naked. They've seen each other naked plenty of times in their lives thus far. But Uhtred knows that if Finan sees what Uhtred knows will be some reasonably gruesome bruises, he'll make a fuss because Finan always makes a fuss when Uhtred gets hurt. 

Sadly, the tub isn't quite as big as the one in Coccham, and Uhtred' has to pull his knees up out of the water for his legs to fit in the tub, unable to sink down into the tub enough that his injuries remain hidden. Finan finishes with whatever he is doing at the table, turning around and letting out a long whistle. 

"Christ, Uhtred." He puts the cup down on the table and walks to where the tub is, crouching down to look at Uhtred's bruised body. "It's a pity Ragnar didn't let you kill Bloodhair. Bloody unfair," Finan growls, and Uhtred feels the cold tips of his fingers poking and prodding at Uhtred's mottled skin. Uhtred winces when Finan finds a tender spot, and he can hear Finan  _ tsk-ing _ , probably about to lecture Uhtred on how they should have dealt with this at Dunholm, not almost two days later. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Uhtred says, shooing Finan away, and he grabs the linen one of the novices has set out and begins to wash the sweat and grin from his skin. It's been longer than his liking since he had a bath, and Uhtred appreciates that Finan knows this. Lifting his left arm to wash his right shoulder, he winces, sucking in a breath at the sharp pain that blooms hot beneath his shoulder. Gritting his teeth, he tries to reach as far as he can, but the problem seems to have settled deeper than he realized. 

"Alright, my turn," Finan says from somewhere behind him, and he feels Finan take the cloth out of his hand. "It's more painful watching you struggle," Finan jokes. 

He dips it into the water at Uhtred's back, slicing the water up and over his shoulders before rubbing the cloth over them. "We need to go to Winchester," Finan says as he cleans. "Ye need to convince the princess that she can't stay here forever." 

"I made it clear to Aethelflaed she could not stay, but she is determined. She is as stubborn as her bastard father." Uhtred grumbles but says nothing further. 

He can feel himself relaxing under Finan's touch, and he doesn't want to impede that relaxation with talk of Alfred or Aethelflaed. "I didn't do a good job of my chest," Uhtred says, his voice a whisper. Finan doesn't respond but hums low in his throat. Finan shifts, so he no longer stands behind Uhtred but at his side, slipping his hand over Uhtred's shoulder and down over the breadth of his chest. He is methodical in his actions, and Uhtred notices that when his forearm brushes against Uhtred's skin, Finan has rolled up his tunic's sleeves. 

Finan lets his hand slide down along the plane of Uhtred's belly, his hand disappearing under the water, and Uhtred isn't surprised or put off when moments later he feels Finan's hand wrap around his cock. 

Uhtred let's a long appreciative moan out, and Finan laughs softly. He keeps his hand loose around Uhtred's cock, lazy, shallow strokes, but he leans closer, and Uhtred can feel the heat of Finan's body against his shoulder. 

Uhtred drops his head back to rest against the edge of the tub, but it's too short, so he leans his head to the side, resting his head against Finan's belly as Finan's hand continues to jerk him off at a slow and steady pace. 

"Why are you so kind to me?" Uhtred asks, nuzzling his head slightly against Finan. 

"It's been ages since ye let off some steam," Finan replies, his hand tightening slightly and increasing their intensity. "Yer annoying when yer frustrated."

Uhtred laughs and turns his head to look up at Finan. "Kiss me?" he asks, his question plain and to the point. 

Finan smiles, his face lighting up at Uhtred's question, his eyes crinkling in the corners. Finan leans down and brushes his mouth over Uhtred's. It's a soft, dry kiss, and Uhtred relishes just the closeness of having Finan near him. But Finan kisses him harder the second time, and Uhtred sighs happily into Finan's mouth, their tongues sliding over one another. 

"I don't believe I'll ever tire of that," Uhtred says, against Finan's mouth as he breaks their kiss. 

"Mmm, what's that, Lord?" Finan asks, and Uhtred sighs, shifting in the tub, pushing his hips up, his cock jutting up against Finan's hand that still circles him. When Uhtred doesn't answer, Finan asks, "You want me to go get Skade to finish your business for you?" His tone is teasing, but Uhtred stops him with a wet hand on his arm. 

"You wouldn't dare," Uhtred growls, his fingers tight on Finan's forearm. "You know I do not lie with her." 

Finan nods, "Aye," Finan says, and he squeezes Uhtred's cock one last time before Uhtred rises, water dripping off of him. He steps out of the tub as Finan pulls off his own tunic, stripping out of his trousers. "The Abbess is going to be unimpressed about the state of her floors after ye leave."

Uhtred laughs, haphazardly drying himself as he motions for Finan to come to him. "Imagine if she knew of the bed." 

Finan shakes his head, crossing himself jokingly but walks to Uhtred, his hands sliding over Uhtred's chest, one up his neck and into his hair. 

"Such a heathen," Finan murmurs before his mouth presses against Uhtred, and Uhtred can't help but smile into the kiss. 

Finan tastes like the sweet wine he'd been drinking earlier, and Uhtred licks the taste from his mouth. He's so fucking hungry for Finan, their rendezvous in the tub having made present the ache he's been pushing aside. Uhtred's hands can't quite seem to get enough of Finan's warm skin, and he presses himself tightly against him, both of them hissing as their cocks meet. The heat and the hardness confirming that it wasn't only Uhtred who'd needed more than a quick tug in the bath. 

"I'm so tired of having to choose Wessex over everyone," Uhtred sighs, leaning his forehead to rest against Finan. "Why am I cursed with needing to do what is right?" 

Finan huffs out a laugh, kissing Uhtred's temple tenderly. "You're a good man." 

"I don't think that's true," Uhtred says, but he hugs Finan a little tighter, needing the feeling of something to hang on to,  _ someone _ . "I thank the Gods I have never been made to choose between you and anything else," Uhtred says, in quiet admission. "I would have all of England burn rather than not choose you."

It's a weighted confession, but it's honest, and Uhtred feels Finan's hands press into him tighter. His mouth finding Uhtred's in a desperate and passionate kiss. "Bloody fool," Finan says, walking them back toward the bed. "But say it again." He pushes Uhtred onto the mattress, and Uhtred lets himself fall onto his back with a grunt. He loves when Finan gets like this, his resolve slipping, getting as needy and desperate as Uhtred feels. 

"The Danes can have England," Uhtred says, lying back on his elbows, as Finan kneels on the bed between Uhtred's thighs. "As long as I have you." 

Finan groans and lifts himself over Uhtred, pushing the length of his body up along Uhtred's to capture his mouth again, pulling a surprised gasp out of Uhtred when he feels Finan's hand between them, wrapping tight around Uhtred's dick. "Always."

"Fuck," Uhtred groans, pushing his hips up, needing the friction of Finan's hand over his cock, the tight grasp not enough. "Yes. Keep going." 

Finan bites along his jaw with a laugh and sits back on his heels, his hand slowly stroking over Uhtred's length, sliding his thumb in the bead of wetness pooling at the top and dragging it down the underside of Uhtred's cock. 

It feels like a bolt of pleasure shot deep in Uhtred's balls, and he thinks he might spend right there. The slick rub of Finan's thumb along the sensitive ridge beneath the head is almost too much for him. It's been a while since he even touched himself, and now he's about to lose it like when he was a lad, barely able to control himself. 

"Are ye going to survive?" Finan asks, his hand still stroking, swiping over the head of Uhtred's cock with his thumb again but this time pressing the pad of it against Uhtred's arse. Uhtred feels his eyes roll to the back of his head, and he arches his back, letting Finan push his thighs open wider, drawing his legs up to bed at the knee, giving Finan more access to where he wants him most, where he needs him. 

"Unlikely," Uhtred moans, his fingers clenching the sheets under them when he hears Finan spit quietly, feels it hit the sensitive skin before Finan is rubbing it over him, pushing into him with one thick finger. 

Uhtred can't help himself now, rocking back and forth between one of Finan's hands stroking him and his other, two fingers buried in Uhtred's ass, slowly working him open, pressing against where Uhtred thinks might be the closest thing to Valhalla on earth.

"Finan," Uhtred pants, but the plea is more of a whine, and Uhtred can't seem to help himself. "Finan,  _ please _ don't stop." Uhtred doesn't care how it sounds because it's Finan. Finan, who has been so loyal, who has loved him through every victory, through every wrong decision. 

"Never,  _ love _ ," Finan says, but he draws his hands away, shushing Uhtred when he whimpers at the loss of Finan's touch. "It's okay, just turn over, let me make you feel good." 

Uhtred already feels boneless, even though he hasn't come, but he lets Finan turn him over, his knees sinking into the mattress, his head resting on his arms, his arse up in the air, just how Finan wants it. He knows this because Finan lets out a low, appreciative growl as he kneels behind Uhtred, one large palm running over Uhtred's lower back, over his arse, and down his thigh before running back up to his hip. He pulls Uhtred back hard against him, his cock hot and thick fitting between Uhtred's arse cheeks. 

Uhtred feels the wet slide of Finan's spit as the thick head of Finan's cock rubs it over his entrance, and he feels Finan brace a hand on his back as he presses his cock in. The welcome intrusion knocks the air from Uhtred's lungs, and he wills himself to relax, Finan's voice telling him how good it feels, how he wants Uhtred to take himself in hand, stroke himself as Finan buries himself deeper with each slow push. The burn is intense. Finan's cock is still just that much bigger than the fingers he'd used to work Uhtred open, but it's been so long, and Uhtred is greedy for it, and he can't help but rock himself back onto Finan, the burn slowly but surely subsiding into the headiest of pleasure. 

The rhythm is slow at first, a little stunted even as they find their bearings until, at Uhtred's desperate begging, Finan sinks himself fully. Uhtred's hands brace themselves on the mattress, and he feels Finan's hand grasp his hair, fingers curling around the strands and pulling Uhtred's head back toward him. 

"Why?" Uhtred babbles, unable to keep anything reserved, even his most desperate private thoughts. "Why are you so loyal? What have I done to deserve all that you offer me, time and again? I am in  _ exile _ , a titleless pagan lord. Have I not brought that exile upon you too?" 

Finan groans, snapping his hips, and Uhtred knows his Irishman is just as affected as Uhtred himself is. "We fought our way from Hell, Uhtred," Finan grunts, his words coming on breathless pants. "There is no place I would not follow you. My sword is yours, at your side, until my last breath." He pauses, hauling Uhtred up to sit on his lap. " _ You _ are my homeland, Uhtred," Finan says, quietly, as they rock together, his hand wrapping around Uhtred's waist to join his hand on top of Uhtred's where it is furiously tugging on his cock. "I can never be in exile while you are mine and I am yours." 

The confession from Finan robs Uhtred of the ability to speak, to do anything other than simply feel, to surrender everything to this man who loves him, honestly and desperately, without any pretense. It's this submission that pushes Uhtred over the edge, his release coming hard and fast, and he bucks against Finan because the rush of pleasure is too much and never enough. Uhtred doesn't even know what to do with how good it feels, how much he's needed this, but the Irishman's arms are tight around him, mouth against Uhtred's neck, holding him, promising everything Uhtred needs to hear. 


End file.
